Szukając Wspomnień - Bonus by Strange
Takie troszkę króciutkie, ale pisałam na szybko i specjalnie dla Renzana ^^ Miłego czytania ~Strange '' FW 200 spokojnie leciał w przestworzach mijając kolejne wyspy i wysepki na Atlantyku zmierzając w stronę Niemiec. Renzan siedział sobie w kokpicie i kontrolował autopilota. Zastanawiał się co takiego może znaleźć w starych laboratoriach. Może faktycznie odnajdzie swoje dane i uda mu się znaleźć rodzinę? Ale… nie wiedział czy to dobry pomysł. Pokazywać się po tylu latach. I to jeszcze tak? Kiedy nie postarzał się choćby o dzień od eksperymentu? Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk autopilota, który oznajmiał ile czasu jeszcze będą lecieć. Jak to go denerwowało…cały czas ten głos odzywał się co pięć minut. Wolał sam pilotować, ale trzeba było od czasu do czasu kontrolować czy Strange się nie budzi. No właśnie… Smok spojrzał na piratkę, która teraz leżała na siedzeniu, unieruchomiona lodowymi więzami. Zaczął wspominać jak to było przed tym całym eksperymentem. Nie wiele pamiętał, ale zarys niektórych zdarzeń pozostał. Wspólne wypady z kumplami… drażnienie młodszego brata, no i dziewczyna… Tak dawno tego nie robił, a teraz obok niego leżała nieprzytomna kobieta, w sumie nawet ładna. A gdyby tak… ''-Nie! – Renzan skarcił sam siebie w myślach. – To twoja przyjaciółka! Nie możesz tego zrobić! Jednak pokusa nie dawała za wygraną. Więzy były na tyle luźne, aby piratka mogła się obrócić. Teraz poł-smok widział jak słodko drzemie w jego samolocie. Wygląda tak niewinnie. Jego głowę zalała fala myśli i obrazów tego co miał za chwilę zrobić. Może nie powinien, może to było wredne, albo okrutne w jakimś stopniu, ale taka okazja nie nadarzy się po raz kolejny. Nie myśląc nad tym co robi, Renzan przemienił się w człowieka i podszedł do dziewczyny, ale zatrzymał się w pół drogi. -''Ona cię za to zabije…'' - pomyślał. – Choć w sumie i tak za zabranie jej tutaj jestem martwy… - powiedział już na głos i uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. Przecież to tylko jeden raz…. Strasznie dawno tego nie robił, już miał sięgać ręką do spodni, gdy znów się zatrzymał. Przecież to nie w porządku wobec Strange! Ona mu ufa, a po tym… raczej nie będzie. Pół-smok znów skierował swój wzrok ku oszkleniu kokpitu. Na razie nie zbaczali z kursu, mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę przyjemności. Spojrzał na śpiącą piratkę i aż w nim zabuzowało, nie mógł się już doczekać, mimo, że wciąż miał obawy przed tym co Strange mu zrobi, ale… może dałby jej neonowy proszek? W sumie co mu szkodzi. On będzie miał trochę radości, a ona o wszystkim zapomni! I wszyscy będą szczęśliwi! Może nawet się nie obudzi? Tym lepiej dla niego, nie będzie tego wybuchu złości, a po fakcie nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Chłopak w swojej ludzkiej formie usiadł tuż obok piratki i delikatnie pogłaskał dziewczynę po policzku, drugą kierując w stronę spodni. Włożył rękę między materiał i wyciągnął mazak, po czym dorysował swojej przyjaciółce wąsy. Zadowolony, że jednak to zrobił, usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu i po raz kolejny sprawdził kurs. Najbardziej ciekawiło go kiedy dziewczyna zauważy, że coś jest nie tak. Nagle, Strange poruszyła się i zaczęła otwierać oczy. -Cholera, obudziła się! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures